1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display panel having a pixel structure meeting both an analog display mode and a memory display mode. The invention further relates to an electronic device mounted with the liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, some liquid crystal display panel may meet both of display in an analog display mode and display in a memory display mode (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. H09-243995). The analog display mode means a display mode in which a pixel gray-scale may be analogously expressed with multiple gray-scales in a minimum display unit (called “sub pixel” in the specification). The memory display mode means a display mode in which a pixel gray-scale may be expressed with two gray-scales of white and black based on binary information (H level or L level) stored in a memory.
In the memory display mode, operation of writing gray-scale potential need not be performed with a frame period. Therefore, power consumption can be reduced in the memory display mode compared with in the analog display mode.